


Snowy Nights

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: A Christmas Proposal





	

“I think Comme Des likes what you got me.” Jonghyun declares from his spot, curled up in a blanket on the couch.

Kibum heaves a sigh as he follows Jonghyun’s gaze to where one of his precious pups is pawing at the smallest box left under the tree. With a soft huff, he whistles to catch the dog’s attention and then beckons him over with a pat of his leg. Comme Des bolts over to him and jumps straight up into his lap, where Garcons is currently sleeping and gives a small sound of protest as Comme Des steps on him.

“Ever since you put it out last night he’s been doing that.” Jonghyun explains as he leans over to Kibum and his dogs, rubbing Comme Des’s head. “Must be something good if Comme Des wants at it.”

“That, or your curiosity is bleeding into my poor dog.” Kibum tosses a fake glare at Jonghyun.

With a bright, full tooth smile, Jonghyun responds, “I don’t know what you mean.” Then he frowns a little. “Besides, Comme De is more like you then you notice. If anything, he has your impatience.”

“I’m very patient.” Kibum grumbles, smacking he back of Jonghyun’s head. “Keep it up and I’ll keep that there until tomorrow instead of just after dinner.”

“Touchy.” Jonghyun kisses Kibum’s check with a smile. “You are impatient though, always whining about how late we’re gonna be, when you’re the one who takes too long to get ready.”

“I have fashion, something you still lack.”

“Ouch, but is that a burn on your or me?”

Kibum raises an eye brow before glaring down at Jonghyun. “And that means?”

“Well, is it a burn on my fashion – that you just don’t get – or is it a burn on yourself for not being able to change someone’s fashion for once in your life?” Jonghyun’s grin is wide and devious.

Kibum gives a sharp laugh. “As if I’d burn myself, it’s a burn on you of course. Now you better hope I don’t decide to not give you your last gift.”

“Go for it. I have you still at the end of the day so it doesn’t matter.” Jonghyun’s response is smooth and makes a blush take fire on Kibum’s cheeks. Jonghyun stand sup and leans over him to give a kiss before moving back and heading for the kitchen to refill his hot chocolate cup.

Kibum can feel his heart racing faster now as he bites his lip nervously. Everything Jonghyun does recently solidifies his choice as a final gift, but also causes him to get increasingly nervous as the day progress. He almost regrets waiting for dinner to give it to him.

Comme Des pulls him from his thoughts by jumping up and pawing at his face.

“Hey you stop that,” Kibum giggles, moving Comme Des off his face and holding him up in the air, “that’s not very nice. Go get Jonghyun.”

He places Comme Des on the ground, trying not to disturb Garcons, and pushes him towards the kitchen. Comme Des scurries across the hardwood, yipping cheerfully as he bumps into Jonghyun. Jonghyun gives a fond smile and crouches down to pet him.

“Did Key-babe send you after me?” Jonghyun’s voice gets a cute, playful tone to it as he starts to play with Comme Des.

Jonghyun carefully holds his mug of hot chocolate with one hand while playfully batting at Comme Des’s paws with his other. Kibum looks on at them with a tender smile. He runs his hand gently through Garcons’s fur, who’s now also watching Jonghyun and Comme Des with interested eyes. It isn’t long before Kibum notices Jonghyun’s mug getting harder to hold.

Pushing Garcons off his lap he walks over and quickly takes the mug from him. “Give me that before you spill it all over the hardwood. I just cleaned the apartment not that long ago.”

“I was wondering how long you’d let me hold it.” Jonghyun teases, gently hitting Kibum’s leg before going back to playing around with Comme Des and Garcons.

With a roll of his eyes, Kibum takes a drink of Jonghyun’s hot chocolate – and not a small one – as revenge before strolling back to the couch.

From his spot on the couch, Kibum can see the three playing to his side. He places Jonghyun’s mug on the table and pulls his feet up under himself, rests his arms on the arm of the couch and places his chin on them to watch them. The three most precious and important parts of his life.

They all stay like this for a while. At some point, Jonghyun tosses a toy across the room near the tree and both dogs rush after it. They’re quickly entertained by themselves which gives Jonghyun his escape. He turns to look at Kibum, only to see his eyes closed. Standing back up, he moves quietly over to Kibum and sits next to him.

“Babe,” Jonghyun calls softly while grabbing his hot chocolate, “that’s not good for your neck.”

Kibum makes a slight whining noise as he blinks open his eyes, noting that he had been dozing and not wanting to stop. Moving around he quickly shuffles so he’s laying across the couch and his head rests on Jonghyun’s lap. Jonghyun doesn’t fight. He simply lifts his arms as Key crawls to him to give him room to get comfortable. Once Key finds a good spot and settles down Jonghyun drops his arms: one falls to his side and onto Kibum’s head, immediately petting and carding his fingers through his dark locks, while the other holds his mug steadily as he takes another drink.

Blissful, would be the best word to describe the feeling blooming in Jonghyun’s chest as he smiles down at his boyfriend.

The apartment is quiet. The scrapping of claws on the floor and the noises of the dogs playing the only sounds filling the space. The Christmas tree glows in the corner of the room next to the black TV and sheds a soft white glow down onto Kibum’s face, making him look more like the angel Jonghyun describes him to be. The apartment is warm and cozy; full of love and joy with relaxation dripping from every corner. Outside the big window is the city scape: cold and gray with sliver clouds covering the whole sky.

A bright smile forms on Jonghyun’s face as he gives a soft gasp.

“Hey Key,” He shakes his boyfriend’s shoulder gently, “it’s snowing outside!”

Kibum gives a grunt of protest as Jonghyun slips out from under him and places him on the couch. He’s awake now. His eyes turn into fox like slits as he glares at Jonghyun, who’s run to the window to look outside.

The dogs lift their heads form their bed to see what has Jonghyun so hyped.

Outside the window are big white snowflakes, softly floating down to the cold pavement of the city. The snow slowly increase to a heavy snow fall. Jonghyun is practically bouncing at this point.

With a sigh Kibum glances at the clock. It’s early enough for a walk and they can still be back in time to cook dinner.

“Well,” Kibum sits up, stretching out is arms and popping his neck, “I guess I better take all three of my dogs for a walk. Since you’ve successfully hyped up Comme Des and Garcons.”

Jonghyun can’t even muster up a glare at being called a dog, he simply grins and gives a nod. “I’ll get their leashes.”

Kibum almost snaps a comment about maybe buying him a leash, but he holds his tongue and remembers to save that for another day of banter.

When Jonghyun returns with their leashes Kibum takes them and puts them on the dogs, as well as a sweater on each of them, for cold protection mostly. Also, slightly because Kibum just loves dressing them up. As Kibum is fondly smiling at them he feels a heavy coat drape over his shoulder.

“Don’t need anyone getting sick today.” Jonghyun whispers in his ear before kissing it.

Blushing again, Kibum smiles and gives a soft thank you. Standing up he puts his arms into the jacket and zips it up.

He turns to see Jonghyun with his jacket on and a snapback in hand. Jonghyun gives Kibum a grin as he puts it on his head.

“Masks.” He says walking over to the table by the door.

Kibum nods as he grabs the dogs’ leashes, leading them over to Jonghyun.

Before he can take a mask off the table, Jonghyun bats his hand away. “I don’t often get to pick what you where so let me.” Kibum rolls his eyes, but doesn’t fight.

Jonghyun picks up a simple black on and puts on him. Being cheesy – as usual – he kisses Kibum over the mask before slipping on his own.

“Let’s go!”

The group heads out into the freezing cold air. Jonghyun skips happily away, in line with Comme Des and Garcons, whose leashes Kibum has let run long so they can run around with Jonghyun. They keep a chill pace as they wander around the blocks by their building. Jonghyun has fun playing in the small snow banks with the pups and watching them chase the falling snow. Occasionally he’ll flash Kibum a bright smile, which will never fail to make his heart skip a beat and feet stutter a little.

Kibum will never understand how he got so lucky to find Jonghyun, but he’s so happy he did.

When the cold began to be too much – and Kibum declared he needed to get dinner started – the group headed back for the apartment.

Upon entering Kibum hands the dogs off to Jonghyun, and then after a quick kiss he’s rushing to the kitchen.

It’s nothing big or fancy, but Kibum is nervous still. He wants this night to be perfect and a night to remember. It’s Christmas after all.

They had done all the presents in the morning, spent a lazy morning doing nothing, walked the dogs, and now it’s time for dinner. It really isn’t big, something simple he knows Jonghyun loves and doesn’t eat often. A special meal for a special occasion.

It doesn’t take long to cook and soon enough he’s setting the table and trying to steady his breathing.

Garcons is circling his feet as he carefully places the food on the small table and sets out the plates, silverware, and wine glasses. Silently, he thanks his dog for keeping him company and calm while Jonghyun is working on something in the living room. Bending over, Kibum runs a gentle hand over Garcons giving him a soft head pat.

A low whistle sounds from behind Kibum.

“Liking the view, are we?” Kibum teases, glancing behind him with a sly grin before standing up straight.

“I always like the view.” Jonghyun retorts, smirking. He walks over to Kibum and wraps his arms around his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck. “My boyfriend is a great view, the best view.”

Kibum hums with a smile, reaching up to grab Jonghyun’s hands that are clasped at his collarbone. “I know, I’m fantastic.”

Jonghyun gives a chiming laugh as he squeezes him.

Stepping back, he looks at the table. “Dinner ready? It looks delicious.”

“Thank you, I know you like this dish. Nothing special but something meaningful.”

Jonghyun hums, taking a seat at the table. “You always give meaningful gifts.”

With a shy smile, Kibum sits across from him. “I try.”

“Ya know,” Jonghyun begins eating his food, talking even though his mouth is full and still Kibum can understand him, “I still have the first present you gave me.”

“No, you still have the necklace?” Kibum looks at him in disbelief, fork halfway to his mouth as he stares wide eyed.

“Yep!” Jonghyun looks proud as he takes a drink of wine. “This wine is good by-the-way, but yes I still have the lock that only my Key can open.”

“God,” he rests a hand on his forehead and groans, “I was so cringe worthy back then. Why did you stay?”

“Because I love you and your fashion and your shitty cringe worthy phase.” Jonghyun continues to smile as he looks over at Kibum, leaning forward slightly.

“If you stuck through that, then I guess you’re here to stay.”

“Definitely.”

They lapse into a comfortable silence as they eat in peace. The dogs retire to their own beds when they realize neither are paying attention to them. They keep up small talk about the holiday season, their earlier presents, and just random things to keep conversation flowing. It’s light, easy, and cheerful. Happy.

Once the food is all gone – and Jonghyun is presently full – Kibum takes the dishes to the kitchen to quickly put them in the dishwasher. He plays it off as being kind, when really, he’s trying to distract his nerves – which are on the verge of being fried. When he’s out of distractions he heads back to the tree and grabs his gift.

The small box is wrapped in a festive wrapping paper, no tag or bow. Just simple.

Walking back into the dining room he hands the box to Jonghyun. Well, a little more like thrusts it at him but he’s jittery so he tries to play it off.

“Okay, you’ve been patient so here’s my last present for this year.”

Jonghyun jumps in his seat, eagerly taking the box form him. “This better be worth it. I’m all hyped to know what this is. It’s got you nervous and it’s so small.”

As he rambles a little, he tears off the wrapping paper to reveal a black jewelry box. Jonghyun gives a suspicious look before looking up at Kibum – who is still standing next to him. Kibum stares to him only for a second before looking at the box and gesturing for him to open it. With squinted eyes, Jonghyun studies him a second longer before turning his full attention back to the box.

Carefully, he takes the wrapping paper completely off and tosses it on the table. He takes another second to examine the box. Biting his lip, he opens the lid quickly.

Sitting inside the black cushion in a shiny silver ring. A simple yet elegant silver band, embed with three small crystals glittering under the dining room lamps. Jonghyun stares down at the ring in shock, it’s pretty and simple. Nothing extravagant or flashy. He suddenly remembers talking with Kibum about engagement rings, back when they first started dating a few years back.

Jonghyun turns to find Kibum beside him, now down on one knee, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands and staring at him with soft, nervous brown eyes.

“Kim Jonghyun,” he starts, glancing down for a second, before taking a deep breathe and looking back up at him, “We’ve know each other for a long time now, and we’ve only been dating four years – five come March. Most people would say it’s too soon to be proposing, but each and every day I spend with you the more I know there is no one I’d rather spend forever with. You make me happier. Marry me?”

Kibum nervousness is palpable.

Jonghyun’s eyes flick between the ring and Kibum. His slow response has Kibum fidgeting and biting his lip. Then, a slow smile spreads across Jonghyun’s face and he turns to face Kibum directly, leaning down to press a kiss to is lips.

“I love you. You are the most amazing thing in my life, yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

“Seriously?” Kibum’s voice pitches up as he stares at Jonghyun with wide eyes.

“Yes, of course.” Jonghyun’s laugh fills the empty space as he pushes the ring to Kibum. “Put it on, I wanna see if you got my ring size right. Not like it’s hard, you steal my jewelry all the time.”

Kibum scoffs with a grin. “It’s called sharing, not stealing.”

With shaky hands, Kibum takes the box and pulls the ring out. The couple stands up simultaneously and Jonghyun holds his hand out eagerly. Taking a deep breath, Kibum gently holds Jonghyun’s wrist and slips the ring on. Seeing a ring on Jonghyun’s hand makes his breath catch and Jonghyun can be heard giving a happy laugh.

“I love it. I love you. This is perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Jong, that’s really cheesy.” Kibum laughs, squeezing Jonghyun’s hand tightly.

“You love it.”

“I know, I love you.” Kibum raises his gaze from Jonghyun’s hand to his face and rests his free hand on the side of his head before pulling him up into a deep kiss. Jonghyun melts into him, leaning forward with a grin as he kisses back. Their hands squeeze together tightly as Jonghyun start laughing again.

“Best Christmas yet.” Kibum hums, letting go of Jonghyun’s hand to wrap his arm around his waist.

Jonghyun hums in agreement, wrapping his arms around Kibum’s neck. “Best yet, how are you gonna top this next year?”

Kibum purses his lips but shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know, I’ve got a year to plan though.”


End file.
